


why you or all people

by violetine_clouis



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU better houses because why not, David is nicer, F/M, Smut, There is consent dont worry, underage at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetine_clouis/pseuds/violetine_clouis
Summary: David x Clem because why not.This story takes place 3 years after A new frontier."David, I'm 18 I can make my own choices!""But I don't want to to germs hurt clem. I love you."





	1. Chapter 1

Clementines P.O.V (3 years later)

"Clem, Clem. Wake up. It Christmas!" "Five more minutes A.J" I roll over and buried my head into one of my many pillows. After getting A.J. back and returning to Richmond, we cleaned  the place up. Made houses, swimming pools, schools, a lot more as well. 

David came back about a year ago and apologized for what he did to A.J and I, but I can't accept it so quickly. I walk out of my bed room with my pj's still on and messy bed head. "Good morning clementine. How did you sleep?" David asked with a smile on his face. "Good I guess, why do you care so much?"

"I just wanted to know, damn clementine." Oh, did I also mentioned Davids been upgraded nice to A.J and I and that he lives with us? Yeah well, that happened, he has his own room though. "Clem open the gift David and I got you!" He says with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "OK hold on a second goofball." I say looking at the pancakes that David sat in front of me. "How do I know that these aren't poisonous?" 

"Why would I try to hurt you?" "You take a bite first." He bites into the pancake and swallows. "See? Nothing wrong with them." He tells me while taking another bite. I slowly take a bite in to the pancake which tasted really well. After we ate breakfast, Javi, Kate, and Gabe came over with their gifts as we sat around a table where we put some presents at. A.J got so email new toys, clothes, and his first gun. 

Gabe got a new gun and beanie. Kate got a new ring and Javi asked her to marry him. David got a new jacket, and I got a new gun. After opening and cleaning up, we sat down laughing at life before. "So in other words I almost drowned at the wave pool." 

Javi says while laughing. "I told you not to get in estùpido." David says with a smile on his face. "Well it's getting late." Kate says while stretching. "Bye guys and Merry Christmas." David says picking up A.J and carrying him to his room I go to take a shower in my bathroom and wash my hair. Once I get out I get dressed and put my hair into a messy bun and laid back on my bed.

I walk out of my room and look into A.J's room and see that's he alright. "What's up Clem?" David asked as I walked past him. "Nothing, just um, just checking on AJ, why?" "I wanted to ask you something." "What is it?" "Do you want me to move out?" "I won't care if you do but if you want, you can." "I'll stay to help you with A.J." "OK, like I said earlier, I don't care." I say walking away to go to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wake up and don't hear A.J messing with me like he always does. I get out of bed and put on some day clothes and my boots. I walk downstairs to the living room and see David and A.J coloring in a book. "Hey goofball, how come you didn't wake me up?" I ask getting a power bar. "I didn't want to, can we go to the park?"

He asks in his sweet voice. "I can take him, you can go hang with Kate, I know that she's been wanting to talk to you." David says standing up putting his shoes on. "Can I talk to you in my room for a second David?" 

We walked into my bedroom and I look at him. "Why are you being so nice to us?" I ask. "Listen I just want a good friendship with you clem, we don't need to fight all the time." I look him in his eyes and sigh. 

"Fine, but you you hurt A.J in any way, shape, or form, you will be begging for your mom." "Clem, Kate here to talk to you!" I hear A.J yell "I'll be done in one second goofball, let her in!" I yell back down. I turn to look at David once more. "Don't forget what I told you." I say walking away. Ok, you have my word clem."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning oral sex don't like don't read

Clementine's P.O.V

David and I walk down stairs, and see Kate waiting in the living room talking to A.J. abut his drawings.

"I say this one of Clem?" Kate asked A.J. with a big smile on her face. "Yep. I made it when I was a baby though. I walk behind A.J. pick him up and tickle him. "You still are goofball." I say laughing.

"Hey! No I'm not im 6." He says still laughing. I put him back down and grad his shoes for him to put on.

"I can do it myself." He says with confidence. "OK little man." David says with smile on his face. 

A.J. soon finished tieing his shoes and ran to the front door waiting for David. "OK clem what time do you want us back?" He asked while putting on his coat.

"Be back before dark, A.J has a bedtime." I say looking at A.J. "Okay be back before dark then." He says and walks out the front door.

I turn and look at Kate. "So, what did you need to talk about?" "Umm. Javi and I are gonna have a baby and I haven't told him. I don't want him to leave me or Gabe."

"Kate listen to to me," I say grabing her hands.  "He won't leave you or Gabe. He loves you both so much. He won't freak out, he's gonna be happy when he finds out." I say looking at her

We sit and talk for a couple of hours and before you know it, David comes in with a sleeping A.J. Kate goes home I put A.J. to sleep and take a shower.

I walk out and see David drinking a beer. "Hey, don't drink too much we have to work on the garden tomorrow and you can't have a hangover or sleep all day."

He looks over to me and asks, "Do you hate me?" "No, why would you think that."

"Because of the way you act when I try to take care of A.J." He says looking back down. "He's the only piece of the good past I have left and I don't want him to die." I say thinking about everyone I lost

"Sorry about that."he says moving to the couch, as I sit next to him. It's no one's fault, we all have to die sometime." I look over at him and into his eyes. 

We slowly lean in and lock lips with eachother as we lean back onto the couch. I put my arms around his neck and pull him closers I to the kiss.

He runs his hands up and down my sides. He picks me up still holding the kiss and takes me to his bedroom. He lays us down onto his bed and starts kissing my neck.

He tugs at my shorts asking permission to take off my shorts. I pull the them down as he puts his clothed center onto my exposed one and starts kissing down my stomach to my lower lips.

"Have you ever been touched here before?" He asks before continuing. "No never before." I tell him breathing heavily. "Is it OK if I continue with this then?" I nod slowly looking at him before he licks me. 

He soon starts to add a finger into me. It hurts at first but the pain didn't say long. He licks and nibbles onto my clit. 

He soon adds another finger and pumps his finger really slowly at first. "David please." I moan as he could tiniest to suck and move him fingers.

"Please what?" He asks   
"David please don't stop, keep going." He satarrs puming faster and faster. "David faster, faster." I almost scream out. "Ohhhh, it feels so good. More please!" I moan out as I feel a knot in my stomach. I try to hold it in but after a few seconds, I couldn't. 

"David I-I, I don't know what's happening." "Just let it happen Clem. It's fine, you're gonna be fine." He says face still between my legs, after that I let it go. All I see is little white dots everywhere.  

After catching my breath, I look at David holding my shorts. "You bitch, give them back." I say smiling reaching for my shorts. "No until you give me a kiss." He says smiling holding his shorts behind him.

I roll my eyes and kiss him on the lips. It soon turns into another make-out session. I pull away. "Can I have my shorts back now?" I ask with a smirk. He hands the back to me while I try to stand but keep falling.

"You're not gonna be able to walk for the night so your gonna have to ask me to help you." He says chuckling at me "Well I didn't hate you before, but I do now." I tell him playfully. "But you moans were the best, 'oh David David don't stop. Oh it feels so good. Right there faster, faster please!!" "Omg shut up you dick face!"

"Good night clem, I love you." "I love you too David." He kisses my forehead and goes to sleep. I follow shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

David's P.O.V

I woke up with Clem laying in my arms, cuddling me. I smile down at her and give her a kiss on the head before getting out of of bed and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turn the handle so that the water is warm and not burning hot. I strip and get into the shower thinking about Clem and how much she was moaning last night.

I look down to my hard on and start to jerk off thinking about the night before. "Fuck." I breath heavily before moving my hand faster thinking about when she turns 18 so we can make love.

I came onto my hand and finished washing myself. I get dressed and see Clem still sleeping. "Clem. Clem, wake up, we have to work in the garden. "Ugh. Five more minutes please." Say tiredly say rolling over to face away from me.

"I wanna sleep too but we have to get going so we won't be late." He just lays there quietly snoring. I move around the bed and pull the covers off her body. "Fuck you David." She say sitting up trying to reach for the covers.

"Clem, are you in here." We gear A.J.'s voice from the door "Yeah goofball, I'll be out in a second." She says while looking at me.

"I'm going great to go see what he needs then we can stay in bed all day today." She say while getting her knees and wrapping her arms around my neck. "That would be nice." I move my hands to her hips and kiss her on the lips.

I try laying her on the bed and get ready to do what we did last night but she stops me. "Not now. Later." 

Time skip to around 7 that night A.J. is spending a month with Javi Kate and gabe.

Clem's pov 

"David can you come here please!?" I yell to David from downstairs. "What's up?" He asks grabing my waist. "Help my move the banner over that way." I say moving his hangs off my hips and pointing to the left.

"This good?" "Perfect." "Like you." I look down and blush. "You know clem," He says walking towards me "we could go up to the bedroom if you want." 

"Yeah I'm tired let's go." I walk away smirking knowing what he ment. "I don't mean like that!" He yells. "Well I do, so deal with it."


	4. Chapter 4

Clem's P.O.V

I wake up and hear A.J.down stairs probably playing with his toy cars or coloring. I put on some day clothes and waited for David to come back to the house. He's been on a run with Gabe and Javi for two weeks now.

Kate is four months pregnant and talking about what her and Javi will name their kid right now the choices are:Gabby Clemont and Lee. A.J is a little jealous because he thinks that he will no longer be loved.

I walk down stairs and look at Kate and A.J coloring a tiger. "Hey guys. How are you Kate." I ask her sitting next to her. "Fine but this one right here is a kicker." She smiles weakly and put a hand on her stomach.

"Will the new thing make you not love me anymore?" A.J. asks me. "Not at all goofball. The baby may need a little more attention, but you need attention when you were smaller." 

I tell him hoping to make him feel better. "Open up guys we need you!!" We hear yelling and I run to the door and open it and see Javi and Gabe help bring in David. "What happened to him?" I almost scream.

"He's been shot I got the bullet out but we need to stich it up." Javi tells me. I take a deep breath. 

"Alright. Go get me some washcloths a bowl of water proxide needle and thread." I tell everyone while trying to get Davids shit off him.

"Gabe take A.J to his room, he can't be in here right now." He does what I say. 

Time skip to after the stitching.

I look down at David sleeping. His face twisted in pain. I start talking to him. "I remember when I got shot by this piece of shit named Arvo. Straight through my shoulder." I laugh at little thinking about it.

"He ran with all our food, but I'm still alive. Still here and kicking ass. Putting you in place when you need to be put there. Please David, please i can't loose you too. I can't loose anyone else."

"Well you won't loose me." I raise my head off his chest and look into his eyes crying even more that I did before. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly. "Ow, ok Clem. I'm still here. And I'm never going to leave you."

I let him go and kiss him. "Clem, you're not gonna lose me. Ok? You won't lose anyone else." I lean down and kiss him again. When we break apart he moves over and pats the now open spot on the bed. "Lay with me. Please?" "I don't know I really don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Please lay down with me. I'm cold." He says smiling at me. I lay down on the open spot and face towards him. He pulls me to his chest and grunts a bit. "Oh! Did I hurt you?" I ask. "No no no its fine, I moved the wrong way."

"You should get some sleep." I tell him. "Not if you sleep next to me." "OK I will if it'll shout you up." I laugh. We both soon fall asleep while listening to each other's hear beats.


	5. Chapter 5

Clem's P.O.V 

I roll over and snuggle into Davids chest and try to go back to sleep. I felt David shift in the bed for a bit.

"Good moring baby how did you sleep?" "Good. How about you?" "Same for me." He says cuddling into me. 

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." "Me neither. But I think I have something that will make you happy." "Oh yeah. What might that be?" "Today's my birthday. Finally 18."

"Aww Happy Birthday baby." I start to close my eyes drifting back to sleep. 

"Hey no you're not going to sleep. Today's your birthday and we have some stuff to do." He says

I open my eyes again and look at David who is now sitting up looking down at me. I sit up as well and wipe the sleep out if my eyes. 

"Fine, but I'm going to take a shower. Then we can do what ever you want." I tell him getting up at walking to the bathroom.

Once I get in the bathroom, I undress and get into the shower and turn on the water. I start thing about what David has going on in his mind.

What will we do? Will we have sex? I hope not because I really don't know what to do. I get out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body and walk back into Davids room.

I put on my clothes and walk down stairs to David making berakfast. I sit down and smile towards him humming some song.

"What are you humming?" I asking laying my head down and smiling. "Miss independent. 'That's why I love her she got her own thing, miss independent." He sings and grabs two plates and sit them down.

He moves to the other side of the table and sits. "So Clem, we can go to the park later today. Or swim." "Will you push me on the swings?" I ask. "If you want me to then I will."

My eyes widen as I run to the front door to put my shoes on. "Come on David. You said that you will push my on the swings." I say while putting my boots on and unlocking the door.

A few minuets later David walks out of the house and we run to the swings. I sit and wait for David to start pushing me.

He grabs my waist pulls me back then let's go. "So want to do anything else today. We could always swim." "I don't know. If I feel like it then we can." "OK you're the queen today." He says 

I stop myself on the swing and look back towards him. With him being 6'6 and me being 5'8 the height seems alot different when I'm sitting down.

I stand up on my toes and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe after we swim, we could go back home and have the night of our lives." "Night of your life. It's all about you today. 

We go back home to change. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra to swim in. David has on a pair of shorts but no shirt.

We walk to the pool, sit our staff down and I dip feet in the water. I look over at David at the diving board as he dives in.

He swims over towards me and shakes his head to get the water out if his hair. 

I turn my head laughing at him. "Didn't know you were like a dog." I say while getting in. "Didn't know you had abs forming."

"Oh ha ha. Fuck you." "Not now but later." I say smirking at me. We start doing flips and tricks [are for kids] just to be funny. 

I get out and jump on his back covering his eyes. "Guess you." I ask making my voice deeper. "I don't know, is it Clementine?" I get off his back and swim around him.

After a few hours, we start to head home at take our showers. 

I let David go first, and when he got out, I got in. I finish my shower get dressed and head downstairs and David already make dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

David's POV 

I finish up dinner and call Clem down into the kitchen. She walks over towards the table and begins to pull the seat out but I stop her.

"Like I said early, today is all about you, I'll do the smallest things for you."   
"David, you really don't have to, I can do it." She playfully argues while taking a seat.

I sit her food down in front of her, and mine in front of my chair. I walk to the refrigerator and pull out a bottle of red wine. I pour her a glass and one for myself.

"Happy birthday Clem." I raise my glass and she does the same. We finish up dinner and pull her up to our room.

"Thank you David. Really, this has been the best birthday I've had in a while." She turns to look at me smiling.

"Well Clem, I just want to make sure that you're happy." Clem moves so that she straddling me and looks into my eyes.

She leans in and kisses me and I kiss her back. She starts to pull off my vest, and I pull her hat off her head.

I deepen the kiss and flip is over so that she laying on the bed. "I can't get the damn belt off." Clem groans out of breath. "Slow down then maybe you will."

I chuckle undoing her belt, and pulling her pants down. "Clementine, look at me and tell me that you want this, I don't want to do anything that you might regret, or might hurt you."

Clem looks and me and pulls my head down to kiss me. "I want this, just please be gentle." I smile down at her and take her shirt off her body and crest her smooth mocha skin.

"May I take off your panties and bra?" I question not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She nods her head and I continue. "No wait," I immediately stop and look at her. "Shit, did I hurt you?" "No no, you still have on most of your clothes." 

She reaches down and undoes my pants and pulls them off of my waist. She blushes looking down at my bulge. 

I take her underwear off her and gently spread her legs open. "Just say stop, and I'll stop." She nods her head and takes a breath.

I lick up her lower lips and give her clit a little kiss. I then start to insert my tongue in her. She reaches down to pull my hair and arches her back off the bed. 

"Let out all your noise Clem, no one can hear you." She moan a little louder. I insert a finger then two and start to move them at a slow pace.

"D-david please don't t-tease." Clem whimpers pulling my hair harder. I move my fingers faster and use my mouth to attack her clit. 

"David I'm gonna- I'm gonna c-cum!" She whimpers, legs shaking, back arching off the bed.

"Cum." I groan. She cums moaning and shaking while trying to get her breathing under control. I take off my boxers and pull a condom from the drawer on my side of the bed.

I roll it on and look down at Clem, her chest rising and falling, she try's to cover her boobs, but I move her arms above her head.

"Don't you're beautiful" I shake my head at her for trying to cover her body. "Are you ready? We can stop right now if you want to." "David it's ok just please be gentle, I'm ready." 

I lean down and kiss her one last time, and line myself up with her hole and start to push in.

Clem closes her eyes and pain as a few tears make there way down her face. I slowly push all the way in and wait for her to give me a signal to move.

Clem wraps her legs around me and tell me to move. I start to thrust in and out in at a nice and slow place.

Clem throws her head back and I attack her neck and chest to leave hickeys. Clem flips us over so that she's on top, moving her hips from side to side.

I grab her waist with my left and rub her with my right. "David, I'm close again." She whimpers. "Cum." And with that she cums still moving up and down.

I start to move her off of me but she just sits back down. "I'm not moving until you cum." She smirks at me. She moves again taking complete control and soon enough I cum inside the condom.

I slowly pull out of Clem and throw the condom away. I roll over and wrap my arms around her. "How was that for your first time?" She half way opens her eyes, with a small smile on her face.

"Great, how about another round in the moring?" She asks biting her lower lip. "Only if you want to. I mean I'm usually really horny in the morning." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? From what, dreams of me?" "Think what you will clem, think what you will." 

Clem tries to get up and immediately falls to the ground with a yelp. I stand up and pull on my boxers.

"Where do you want to go?" "Today's the bathroom have I have pee. At least I think I do, Kate told me someting about having to use the restroom after.

(A/N I have no idea of you really have to I'm still a virgin myself)

I set her down in the bathroom.

"Do you want to take a bath?"   
"Umm. Sure I guess." She rubs her legs together with a small blush on her face.

"Hey hey hey, you have nothing to be afraid of. I've already seen everything." 

And even bigger blush appears on her face. 

"David!"

I run the bath water and run back to our room to grab some towels and clothes

I walk back in and set clem into the bathroom and then I get in with her in front of me.

Clem slowly leans back onto me and closes her eyes as I massage her shoulders and work shampoo into her hair.

After about five minuets of washing her hair, I notice that she was peacefully sleep. 

I rise and dry our body's off and dress us. I lay us in bed and she immediately cuddles me.

"I love you clementine, good night"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. There will be sex, and underage at first.


End file.
